María Latore
María Latore es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Se podría considerar unos de los personajes femeninos más importantes de la saga por su cantidad de apariciones. María mantiene un gran interés en los muebles hechos de piel de leopardo (evidenciado por su llamada a la emisora de radio Chatterbox FM (en GTA III). Posteriormente, se la puede ver vestida con dichas pieles en GTA: Liberty City Stories. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Las Venturas, 1992 Conociendo a Leone María Latore trabajaba como camarera en el Caligula's Palace, un casino llevado por la Mafia de Liberty City, en Las Venturas. María odia a los hombres que la ven como un simple objeto sexual y divertido pero esto cambia cuando conoce a un hombre que parece amarla, el don de la Familia Leone, Salvatore Leone quien es ahora el gran jefe del casino debido a la muerte de Don Johnny Sindacco y de la poca participación de Forelli. Ella le lleva un sandwich a Salvatore y Salvatore la observa, entonces, María le dice que no le diga esas cosa porque ella no es de hacer esa "mierda", pero Salvatore la defiende de un mafioso pervertido y María lo acepta. Freefall Salvatore y María.png|Sal hablando con Maria Freefall Sal Maria y el Guardia.png|Sal diciéndole al guardia que le pague a Maria Freefall Maria saliendo.png|Maria retirándose de la oficina A Liberty City En su segunda aparición María juega a arrojarle espadas a Maccer y ella aprende gracias a Leone, quien le enseña a sentir el peso del arma, mientras que ella solo quiere sexo por lo que le dice que siente su "Arma" o sea, que hablaba sobre sus partes, Leone le grita por eso pero luego le pide matrimonio. Carl Johnson va al Marco's Bistro y mata a Don Forelli y Salvatore se muda con su prometida a una casa en Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City SMB2.png|Maria escuchando lo que Sal le dice a CJ Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Después de San Andreas Salvatore y María se casan, pero su relación se deteriora. Ninguno de los dos quiere al otro a su lado, y María se convierte en adicta a las MetaAnfetaminas, las cuales les compra a un camello corredor de carreras ilegales, Cedric Fotheringay (Wayne). María comienza a engañar a Salvatore, incluso con Wayne o Toni Cipriani, aunque este, muy leal a Salvatore, se niega a ceder. Ho Selecta! Leone le dice a Toni que haga trabajos para María luego de presentársela en la misión Ho Selecta!, donde María lo ve como uno de los cachorros de su esposo. Despues de terminar la mision altamente mencionada, Maria le llama por telefono a Toni Cipriani que la visite en su apartamento. Comprando hasta caer Maria quiere ir de compras así que Toni sube a un coche y la lleva hasta Chinatown. Al bajar se puede ver como sale corriendo de la tienda, Toni tiene una estrella de búsqueda va al Pay 'n' Spray para perder a la poli. Ahora Maria quiere ir a otra tienda Toni la lleva ahí y volverá a salir corriendo después un tipo sale con una escopeta y comienza a disparar al vehículo de Toni, lo mata, pero tiene 3 estrellas de búsqueda va a Red Light District para repintar su vehículo en el Pay 'n' Spray, ahora va a Saint Mark's para dejar a Maria en su apartamento. GTA LCS Shop 'Till you Strop 2.png|Toni mirando a María Shop'TilYouStrop2.jpg|Toni y Maria dirigiéndose a la primera tienda Shop'TilYouStrop3.jpg|Maria dentro de la tienda mientras Toni la espera afuera Shop'TilYouStrop4.jpg|Toni y María escapando de la tienda Shop'TilYouStrop5.jpg|Toni y María llegando a la segunda tienda Shop'TilYouStrop6.jpg|María dentro de la segunda tienda GTA LCS Shop 'Till you Strop 4.png|El sujeto atacando a Toni y a María Shop'TilYouStrop7.jpg|Toni y María llegando al apartamento de María Shop'TilYouStrop8.jpg|Toni y María fuera del apartamento Tomando el pelo Maria quiere conseguir drogas y no encuentra manera más sencilla que comprarle a los Sindacco, Toni lleva a Maria hasta Chinatown ahí la torpe de Maria sube a un Sindacco Argento y los Sindaccos se la llevan (Quizá por venganza a Salvatore). Toni los sigue y empieza a tirotear al vehículo hasta que salga Maria y salen 2 Sindaccos armados con 9mm, Toni los mata y la regresa a su apartamento. TakenForARide.jpg|María hablando con Toni TakenForARide2.jpg|Toni y María dirigiéndose a Chinatown TakenForARide3.jpg|María en el coche con los Sindacco TakenForARide4.jpg|Los Sindacco huyendo con María en su coche TakenForARide5.jpg|Toni matando a los Sindaccos que secuestraron a María TakenForARide6.jpg|Toni llevando a María a su apartamento TakenForARide7.jpg|Ya en el apartamento Premio al peor Parece que María ahora se a vuelto más torpe, ya que le deja una nota a Toni diciéndole que se puso como trofeo en una carrera de motos ilegal y que para salvarla, el ganador debe ser Toni, (No Salvatore porque este se enojaría). Toni salva a María y esta se va con un tal Wayne en una moto afirmando que no es chica de nadie. BoobyPrize.jpg|Toni leyendo la nota de Maria BoobyPrize6.jpg|Maria subiendo a la moto con Wayne Moto caliente Toni Cipriani llega a la casa de Maria Latore, quien se encuentra llorando en su cama, Toni le pregunta que le pasa, ella contesta diciendo que no le pasa nada, Toni se enfurece y le vuelve a preguntar, pero Maria responde lo mismo pero esta vez mostrando una herida en su boca, Toni pregunta quien le hizo eso, Maria contesta que fue su segundo amante Wayne, Toni se enfurece más que antes, y le grita que el es la mujer de su jefe. Después de esto Toni va a Chinatown, lugar donde Maria le dijo que estaba. Cuando Toni sale de la habitación Maria grita. Te amo Toni Cipriani. Biker Heat.jpg|Toni furioso con Maria Sobredosis de problemas Maria en un estado de ebriedad le pide a Toni que la lleve a Rusty Brown's, una tienda de rosquillas ubicada en Callahan Point para buscar una droga llamada Zap, cosa que resolvería sus problemas. Al llegar ahí empezaran a llegar grupos de moteros armados con Micro-SMG, rápido, debido a la muerte de Wayne. Toni sube a un vehículo y Maria le pide que primero lo lleve a un basurero de Hepburn Heights pero la droga no esta, los moteros aun los persiguen y la lleva a su apartamento pero Maria le explica que su casa es la Mansión Leone, rápido corre a toda marcha pero los moteros comenzaran a seguirlos, al llegar a la Mansión Leone pierden a los moteros, y María le explica a Toni que no debía coquetearlo, ya que lo que quiere es dinero, y prefiere estar con Salvatore. Overdose2.png|Toni encontrándose con María... Overdose3.png|pero en un estado crítico. Overdose4.png|Maria mencionando a Holanda. Overdose5.png|Un "Zap" Overdose6.png|Razones... Overdose7.png|Ubicación principal Overdose8.png|Toni y Maria en camino al Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts Overdose9.png|Maria dándose cuenta que no esta su "Zap" Overdose10.png|Un motero descubre a Toni Cipriani y a Maria Overdose11.png|Latore afirmando que lo dejo en los contenedores Overdose12.png|Parece que un camión de basura se los llevo Overdose13.png|Ahora María avisando a Toni que las tiene en su "casa" Overdose14.png|De hecho esta segura que las tiene Overdose15.png|No exactamente, ya que están con Salvatore Overdose16.png|Toni y Maria llegando a la mansión Overdose17.png|Maria divulgándose de que se ve malísima... Overdose18.png|hasta recrimina a Toni Discusión con Salvatore Maria y Sal están discutiendo en la oficina de Sal. Sal le dice que se cuide, o que verá "lo que vale un peine", luego la besa y la suelta. María le pregunta si en serio va a pegarle, y Salvatore opina que debería hacerlo. María le reprocha que sería la primera vez que la tocara en un mes, a lo que Salvatore contesta que "no le gusta el género usado". Llega Toni, pero ni Sal ni María le prestan atención y siguen gritándose. María le exige a Sal que el de el dinero que "le debe" y Salvatore replica que sabe "de conejos que follarían menos". María sale y Toni y Sal comienzan a charlar, hasta que María le grita que no se le levanta ni con una grúa. Salvatore vuelve a insultar a María y le dice a Toni sobre un intercambio con el Cartel colombiano al que debe ir, ya que él en persona sería peligroso. María le grita a Sal que es un cobarde por no ir y que en realidad es por que le da miedo. Sal y María se siguen gritando, mientras Toni se va. C-Banned2.png|Sal agarrando a Maria C-Banned3.png|Los dos discutiendo C-Banned4.png|Maria saludando a Toni C-Banned6.png|Maria interrumpiendo a Sal, en lo que él se defiende C-Banned8.png|Y otra vez Maria insultando. El almacén Sal y Maria aparecen en el Banshee de Salvatore con Maria sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras Salvatore le da las instrucciones a Toni, luego los 2 se van dejando a Toni allí. TTWT2.png|Salvatore y Maria en su coche nuevo TTWT3.png|Explica sobre el dinero del almacen TTWT4.png|Sal y Maria se dan una vuelta, dejando a Toni Final María sigue con Salvatore, buscando la manera de seguir quemando su dinero, y pasarlo lo mejor posible, aunque las cosas van un poco mejor. Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City, 2001 Conociendo a María María encuentra un nuevo camello, Chico (luego del asesinato de Wayne en 1998), María le compra SPANK, además Chico le informa sobre fiestas que se produzcan en la ciudad. Salvatore le dice a María que cuide la limusina porque es cara, pero María solo quiere quemar su dinero así que no lo oye, llega Claude y Salvatore le ordena que la lleve a una fiesta con Chico, finalmente, llegan a la fiesta y María baja del auto, ahí conocemos a María la esposa de Salvatore. Carabina2.png|Salvatore hablando con María Carabina4.png|María diciéndole a Claude que hacer Carabina6.png|María y Claude llegando a donde esta Chico Carabina10.png|María hablando con Chico Carabina11.png|María diciéndole a Claude que la lleve a la fiesta Carabina13.png|María y Claude llegando a la fiesta Carabina14.png|La policía hablando de la fiesta de narcóticos donde esta María Carabina15.png|María y Claude huyendo de la policía Carabina16.png|María despidiéndose de Claude Salvando a Claude Salvatore le ordena a Claude (con un tono extraño) que lleve un coche a un sitio acordado, pero antes de llegar es detenido por María y una japonesa, María le dice que Leone esta enfadado porque ella dijo: "Que somos un asunto a tratar..." entonces el coche era una bomba de tiempo con la que Salvatore pretendía matar a Claude por la traición (Aunque era María la enamorada) entonces María le presenta a Claude a la japonesa que es Asuka Kasen de la Yakuza de Liberty City. Ultimos deseos 04.png|El mensaje de María Ultimos deseos 05.png|diciéndole a Claude que el coche es una trampa Ultimos deseos 15.png|Los 3 en el muelle de Portland Ultimos deseos 16.png|María diciendo que es su culpa Ultimos deseos 07.png|María diciéndole a Claude que es es un hombre marcado y que ella también tiene que irse de Portland Ultimos deseos 08.png|María presentando a Asuka a Claude Ultimos deseos 09.png|María, Asuka y Claude apunto de subir al barco Ultimos deseos 17.png|María hablando con Asuka mientras Claude conduce el barco Ultimos deseos 18.png|María, Claude y Asuka en el muelle de Staunton Island Ultimos deseos 10.png|Los 3 viendo el apartamento de Asuka desde el muelle Ultimos deseos 19.png|Los 3 fuera del departamento de Asuka Ultimos deseos 11.png|María hablando con Claude María y Asuka María se queda con Asuka, mostrando pruebas de que ambas eran amantes, Asuka le encarga a Claude asesinar a Salvatore y María de alguna forma está feliz por eso, Asuka la menciona como que se fue de compras con ella, lo que hace suponer que María es lesbiana o bisexual lo cual se pone en duda ya que está enamorada de Toni, Salvatore o Claude. María siempre aparece junto a Asuka incluyendo la vez en que ambas torturan e interrogan a Miguel, el líder del Cartel Colombiano que capturaron en un edificio en construcción. La muerte de Salvatore María se sienta a tomar sol en la terraza mientras Asuka explica a Claude que Salvatore los eliminará si no muere y que Claude, además, debe romper sus lazos con la Mafia para poder trabajar con ella, Claude le dispara a Salvatore. Ss2.png|Asuka dando el trabajo a Claude mientras que María esta sentada en la silla El paparazzi Claude encuentra una nota de Asuka diciendo que ella y María se tomaron unas vacaciones juntas para que Claude se encargue de un mirón pervertido. Sangra paparazzi 1.png|La nota de Asuka mencionando a María El SPANK María y Asuka se encuentran torturando a Miguel luego de que Catalina lo traicionara y María le dice a Claude que estaba arruinada y que vino a hacer compañía a Asuka. SAM.jpg|María hablando con Asuka El secuestro de María María es raptada por el Cartel colombiano, liderado por Catalina. Claude llega al escondite y encuentra el cadáver de Asuka y el de Miguel, con una nota en el palo con el que lo mataron, al parecer, Catalina pide dinero por María, Claude reúne el dinero y se dirige a la mansión. Claude leyendo la nota.png|La nota mencionando que Catalina ha secuestrado a María Muerte Asuka.png|El cadáver de Asuka, la amiga de María El rescate de María Al llegar, es despojado de sus armas y aparece Catalina, y un colombiano sujetando a María del brazo. Riendo, ella le pregunta que prefiere, María o ella, pero Claude solo le entrega el dinero y ella le grita que no es de fiar, luego ordena matar a Claude y huye en un helicóptero, Claude se dirige a la presa de la ciudad y hace explotar el helicóptero y salva a María. En esa escena del final del juego, se muestra la pantalla en negro, y se escucha un disparo que se debe que a uno de los desarrolladores del GTA III, admitió que "solo fue un error del desarrollo original" que no fue corregido. EI11.png|María y Claude saliendo de la presa Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Ho Selecta! *Shop 'Till you Strop *Taken for a Ride *Booby Prize *Biker Heat *Overdose of Trouble *Contra-Banned *The Trouble with Triads Grand Theft Auto III *Chatterbox FM *Carabina *Últimos deseos *Sayonara Salvatore *Sangra paparazzi *Día de paga para Ray *Tanner dos caras *S.A.M. *Rescate *El intercambio Curiosidades *En el Chatterbox FM cuando la están interrogando dice cosas sobre Claude y en una parte dice que "no habla mucho" esto puede explicar que Claude no es mudo simplemente es solo silencioso. *Al parecer es aficionada a la ropa de marca y la piel de leopardo. *Ella y Catalina han sido novias de dos protagonistas. *En los tres juegos que aparece, ella tiene pelo oscuro a pesar de que en los Artworks tiene pelo rubio. *Es curioso ver como mientras más edad tiene, más joven parece. *En su Artwork de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories se ve que tiene un corpiño negro, pulseras y un collar, pero en el juego no tiene esas cosas puestas. Es probable que el artwork esté basado en la versión beta de ella o tal vez los creadores simplemente quisieron que se vea así en este. *En su Artwork de GTA: Liberty City Stories se puede ver que detrás de ella aparece el Puente de Brooklyn, lo cual es raro ya que en la Tercera generación el puente no existe. *En el artwork de GTA III, su traje es como el de las prostitutas, algo que no lo tiene puesto en la versión final. *En un tráiler de GTA III, se puede observar la versión Beta de María, sentada en el departamento de Asuka, en Staunton Island. *Es la primer personaje que ha sido golpeada y maltratada por alguien mayor (En este caso Wayne y Salvatore Leone). La segunda personaje es Louise Cassidy. *Ella junto con Ricardo Diaz son los únicos que tienen artworks distintos, a diferencia de su versión final. *Los hinchas de el equipo de fútbol español, Real Madrid, realizaron un mosaico en un partido contra su rival directo en la ciudad, el Atlético de Madrid. En dicho mosaico aparece dibujado el artwork de María en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Artwork Archivo:Catalinaart.jpg|Artwork de María Latore en GTA III. Archivo:Maria latoreLCS-1-.jpg|Artwork de María Latore en GTA: LCS. Archivo:Mosaico Real Madrid Maria Latore.jpg|''Maria Latore'' en el mosaico del Real Madrid. en:Maria Latore pt:Maria Latore Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Yakuza Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto III